


Throw Pillows

by TheEverShipping



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, If Krista Hadn't Ruined It, Jackson/April - Freeform, Japriet, Japril, Real Japril Ending, The Ending Japril Deserved, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverShipping/pseuds/TheEverShipping
Summary: At the end of the day--hospital half explode, crisis not exactly averted--instead of saying ridiculous things to Maggie, April and Jackson have real priorities, like sleep, and their baby, so, like grown-ups, they go home. April gets there first and can't find the throw pillows. She thought she'd looked everywhere. She was wrong. But sometimes being wrong, leads you to what's right.How Season 13 would have ended if Krista hadn't sunk her poison in at the last minute.





	Throw Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all know that before Krista Vernoff came along to ruin one of the most compelling ships in TV history, Grey's was heading in a direction like this with Japril. I know we've had weeks to adapt. But it still hurts. Here's my alternate season 13 ending. I hope it helps all your hurts to read it, as much as it helped my broken fangirl heart to write it <3

The sun is almost up when Jackson gets home. He is extra quiet, because he assumes that after an explosion, and being awake for over thirty-six hours, that April has got to be dead tired, and there's no way she's awake. Instead he walks in to find her digging through the coat closet. 

 

Jackson:

What are you--

 

April:

Where are the throw pillows?

I know it's your apartment not mine,

and I know you don't like them,

but you didn't have to throw them away.

It was only two--and they do have a function!

I mean what if your mom and Richard came over?

Richard has a bad lower back and-- 

 

Jackson:

April--

 

April:

\--the pillows could provide support and--

 

Jackson:

\--I didn't throw them out.

 

April:

Well then where are they?

Because I have looked in every room of this house

and I can't find them anywhere. 

 

Jackson:

Every room?

 

April:

Well obviously not the kitchen.

But everywhere else--they're not in my room,

or Harriet's room, or, obviously this room,

or the closet--I even checked the patio

to see if you'd put them on the sun chairs.

They're no where.

 

Jackson takes a step closer:

Jackson:

They're in my room. 

 

April:

Oh. Oh… Well. I'm glad you like them then,

or that you've found a use for them or--

 

Jackson:

I haven't, and I don't. They're totally useless and ugly. 

 

April:

Well then why...

 

Jackson takes another step Closer.

 

Jackson:

Because I don't want it to be just my room anymore. 

 

April:

Jackson…

 

April slowly shuts the closet door. 

 

April:

Are you… Are you sure?

 

Jackson takes another step closer. He reaches out and lets his hands fall along the curve of her waist until his thumbs brush the edges of her hip bones.

 

Jackson:

Yes. 

 

April:

But… but… 

 

She looks at his lips, then bites hers. Stubbornly, she forces her eyes back to his. 

 

April:

But we have to talk about things.

We can't just sweep it under the rug.

We have to make sure we can deal with problems and--

 

Jackson:

And we will. We will talk about everything.

I will listen to everything you have to say

and I will choose to not get triggered

by whatever emotions they make me feel.

And you will listen to everything I say. And--

 

April:

And we won't get mad at each other

for the way the other feels anymore?

 

Jackson:

No. We won't. Because even when I disagree,

even when I don't like what you say, I love you.

Even though you like throw pillows, I love you.

And I think you love me too. I'm sorry I forgot

that means listening to you instead of yelling at you.

 

April:

Jackson--I--

 

Her hands trace up his chest, up his neck, and cup his cheeks. 

 

April:

I'm sorry I forgot too. I'm sorry I--

I'm just sorry. I'm so sorry. 

 

Jackson leans forward, their foreheads press together. Their eyes close. A beautiful, clean silence falls between them…

 

Jackson breaks it. He pulls away. Not completely, but enough for April to feel confused. 

 

Jackson (serious):

There is one thing though. 

 

April's confusion transforms to fear. 

 

April (whispers):

What?

 

Jackson reaches into his pocket, and pulls out… her wedding ring. 

 

April:

You went into my underwear drawer?

 

Jackson:

I went into the guest bedroom

to retrieve the ring that I bought for my wife.

 

April bites her lip again. She might cry. 

 

Jackson:

April… if you still want it--if you're ready--

I want you to wear it again. 

 

April:

Jackson--

(swallows the sob threatening to bubble up)

\--Are you sure? Are you really really sure?

Because I can't handle you not meaning it this time.

I can't handle you not--

I can't handle you giving up.

I--I'll never give up on you and I just--I can't--

 

Jackson:

And I can't handle you leaving again.

So if you can promise me, that no matter what happens,

we will deal with it together,

in the same country, in the same bed every night,

then I can promise you that I'll never throw in the towel again.

I promise.

 

April's sobs wins. Her face crumples and her whole body follows, and she falls into his chest, her arms wrapping around his middle. 

 

April (sobbing):

Yes, yes, yes. I promise. I promise. 

 

Jackson pulls away just enough to slink down and nudge his nose against hers, bringing her face up to meet his. They kiss. Slow, soft, vulnerable, hopeful. This is the first of a whole new kind of kisses. Each of them is a promise.  
  
April jumps up, her legs wrapping around his waist. His strong hands instantly curve over her ass and around her thighs, like they were made to do. Slowly, he walks them all the way into  _their_ bedroom, where Jackson lowers April onto _their_  bed, where the wordless promises stop only long enough for Jackson to knock those stupid, useless, ugly, completely perfect, throw pillows onto the floor. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I suppose because Grey's is a TV show, this happened to come out in script format. I've debated a bit about how to post it, since AO3 is not good for some of the formatting aspects you'd see in a real script. But I figured I'd give it a shot. Let me know how the format works for you guys? If it's problematic I'd be happy to redo. 
> 
> That aside, I'd love to know what you guys think of this alternate ending--and to hear your ideas on it! <3


End file.
